A Walking Desaster
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Sugar and I visit the turtles again and this time: Raph...Super glue...make-up and Leo blows up the kitchen sky high jsut by walking into it...who the worst desaster? xD :P 2003 TMNT


I'm so evil right now xD Leo in the kitchen and Raph with make up!

READ QUICK! WHILE I RUN FOR MY FRICKING LIFE! XD oh and Mikey and BlackSugar01 helps me put make up on a sleeping Raphie ^_^ of course we super glue him so he doesn't strangle me to death

* * *

**Mikey's Pov:**

I love this girl! She wants me to help her make a prank on a sleeping Raphie! TmntEmi...Well...She's rather want to be called her full name or her nick name... Has killed my big bro Leo twice already but to make up for it...She's helping me with this! She had got a new make up and decided to use her old make up on my other big bro Raph! And since she's so skinny and smaller then me I can hold her and if Raph wakes up during the prank I'll just run the hell away with her in a tight grip. **  
**

Sugar stand guard outside if Leo comes to check on everyone, Donnie knows that we are doing the prank and he's got the helicopter ready in case we need to get me and the girls from Raph...This is the best one ever!

"Ok...You think Leo will notice this?"

I heard Emi whisper and when I take a look... I almost dropped her, my brother looked hilarious and the look couldn't be described in words!

"Oh yes he will! Speaking of him...He might be up checking everyone so we better get to our rooms now"

"Ok...Man Am I gonna die tomorrow! Thank god I warned Splinter about this!" huh? Dad know too? Oh man! Am I going to enjoy this!

* * *

**Morning~ TmntEmi's POV:**

Sugar, Donnie, Mikey, Master splinter and I sits at the table and tries to hide our faces from Leo if he comes in, I used my old make-up on Raph last night and I couldn't wait to see Leo's face when he sees his Second-in-command like that...

Only...

It's lunch time already and the lazy hot head hasn't come down yet, Leo got up as usual according to Donnie and is now stuck in a book, just when I think about the hot head he comes down the stairs and everyone besides Leo tries to control them selfs...

And that almost got down hill...Sugar and I still wondered where the super glue had gone the night before, we knew that Donnie had give it to us but then it had disappeared...Mikey's face got weird suddenly and when I turned Leo stood behind me with his arms crossed...Oh uh...

"Did you do something last night?" "Nope...Why?"

"The super glue is go..."

"Hey Raph! Do you always have trouble waking up?" Donnie asked and managed to keep his face in check but I had a little trouble with that. Leo turned around and we all looked at Raph, the pillow was stuck on his head and half of his face was covered in make-up, Leo looked at us then Raph and back "I don't think I need to ask who did it" He said and we all ran out of the kitchen laughing...

But Raph desided to hunt me and Mikey to get a piece of his mind about the prank "Hey why are you hunting me?" "Coz you appearently asked her to do it!" I sighed and saw Leo do something in the kitchen "What's Leo doing?"

Both skidded to a stop and turned, Leo stood in front of the microwave and had just turned it on "AHHH! LEO GET AWAY FROM THE...

*BOOM!*

"Kitchen...Donnie! Leo blowed up the microwave AGAIN! You have to set up alarm in the kitchen when he get near everything except the refrigerator!" Mikey yelled and ran into the kitchen, few seconds later Leo appeared "You and the kitchen don't mix huh? I'm surprised that you haven't teared it apart yet!" I said and that made Sugar laugh till she had no breath left, Raph still had the pillow stuck to his face and tried to get it off...Only then did something click in my head.

"Is the pillow super glued?" "What?" "I know where the glue is! Raph's face" I said and went to see if I could help out in the kitchen...

Only to keep Leo from there, he seemed to be the most unwanted turtle in there right now...No surprise since half the kitchen is blowed up and both Mikey and Donnie were going crazy, when I left Leo for three seconds he was holding a tiny remote...I jsut ran when he pressed it and heard yells in the kitchen...The microwave was now junk, first it had blowed and hit the roof and now it was i several pieces.

Raph still hadn't got the glue off nor the make up...But he did find out that I was the one to put it on...Deep breaths and a few water bottles...

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

And i got away with a small blue mark on my arm ^_^' next time i should glue him in his hammock...or that will kill me xD

i've run out of idea's, i've killed Leo, brought him back...doing an epiloge on 'Angel in spirit, Dragon in body'...not sure if i should get it done or skip it since the foot are long gone...oh well, i'll think of something ^_^

and to many people got writer block lately -_-' i wrote a list and it's a bit long xD...

It get's warmer every day now 8D


End file.
